


Свидание

by Shugister, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Art, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugister/pseuds/Shugister, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к фикуЧетыре раза, когда Флетчер опасался за свою жизнь, и один, когда он этого не делал
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 2 - Визуал низкого рейтинга





	Свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Четыре раза, когда Флетчер опасался за свою жизнь, и один, когда он этого не делал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084562) by [tenthorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns), [WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021). 



> Иллюстрация к фику [Четыре раза, когда Флетчер опасался за свою жизнь, и один, когда он этого не делал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084562)


End file.
